degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Degrassi Evolutions (Season 1)
The first season of Degrassi Evolutions premiered on December 26, 2012 on Degrassi Wiki. The first half of the season will follow a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi: New Start, depicting the beginning of the 2011-2012 school year. The next part of the season will also follow a Monday through Thursday format with 10 episodes, named Degrassi: All Or Nothing, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The final part of the season will be named Degrassi: Moments. this season has two slogans, "Every Moment Counts" and "The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart." Main Cast Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick Hockey player who is quickly unraveling. *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, a homophobic member of the Toronto Ice Hounds and Hayley's twin brother. *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, an overachver who selfharms herself and is Trent's twin sister. *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, a nice and sweet guy who is gay with a bad past. *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, a blackmailer who fights for what she wants. *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills, a dark and mysterious girl who has a bad homelife. (121-140) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay boy who is insecure about his weight. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly cheerleader. *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a guy with a bad homelife. *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews, a guy who wants to be popular. (121-140) *Melissa Benoist as Aria Monroe, a cool chill girl with a bad past. (121-140) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a clingy lesbian, fashionista, recovering alcoholic, and former rich girl. (Grade 12) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a former bad-girl who is learning to be smart and responsible. (Grade 12) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. (Grade 12) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a vicious and snobby cheerleader. (Grade 12) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. (Grade 12) *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the overweight and humorous leader of the band WhisperHug. (Grade 12) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl who was student council president, but is now rebelling. (Grade 12) *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the Toronto Ice Hounds who protects his gay little brother. (Grade 12) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a very eccentric girl who is in her first lesbian relationship. (Grade 12) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself. (Grade 12) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian. (Grade 11) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to graduate early to cure breast cancer. (Grade 11) *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. (Grade 11) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent girl who wants to be a journalist. (Grade 11) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who found faith in God. (Grade 11) *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. (Grade 11) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athelete who wants to find new things. (Grade 11) *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 10) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 9) *Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. (Grade 11) *Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy. (Grade 11) Adults *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *George Matthews, Austin's father *Linda Matthews, Austin's hardworking mother *Mr.Michaels, Trent and Hayley's father. *Mrs.Michaels, Trent and Hayley's mother. *Mr.Harris, Dakota's father. *Mrs.Harris, Dakota's mother *Mr.Milligan, Tristan and Owen's father. *Mrs.Milligan, Tristan and Owen's mother. *Mr.Santamaria, Tori's father. *Mrs.Santamaria, Tori's mother. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. Degrassi Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. Trivia *This is the first season of Degrassi Evolutions. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Photos 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png ZZ.png ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZIG.jpg ZZZZZZZ.jpg Deg_tris.png Zig2.jpg Aa115.PNG Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Seasons